


A Bonding Experience

by countfuckingcrouton



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countfuckingcrouton/pseuds/countfuckingcrouton
Summary: The love of this master and servant does not go unrestrained for long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy the story! Please leave some kudos and a review! Happy reading!

There are times when boring days become very interesting days. Today was one such day. It started just the same as any Saturday. Cruhteo and Slaine were happy to have the day off of work and pretending to hate each other.   
Slaine sat in one of the cushioned red, velvet armchairs, staring absentmindedly out the window of his landing castle. His chin rested on his pale fist, his teal eyes wide in their youth and debatable innocence. A small smile graced his thin alabaster lips. Cruhteo sat across from him on the black, leather sofa. His eyes were narrowed a bit, a small part of him still cursing his undying affection for the Terran. Cruhteo shifted his legs uncomfortably and reached for something to put over his lap. His hand found the unicorn pillow pet Slaine had insisted on buying for their new home. He grimaced, but placed it over his legs anyway. Sometimes one must do things, they’d rather avoid.  
Slaine seemed to snap out of it and turned to Cruhteo. He was smiling brightly. “Sorry! I blanked out for a minute there!” He said. He stood up and crossed over to his lover. He moved onto the Count’s lap in the most innocent way and wrapped his arms around the Martian’s neck. The blonde tensed up at the feeling of Slaine moving onto him. The Terran’s legs were spread a few inches, not enough to be considered a sexual maneuver, but just enough. Cruhteo’s face was a mask of forced restraint and extreme uncomfort. Slaine leaned his head to the side.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, his beautiful eyes wide.  
“I...you… N-nothing,” Cruhteo muttered, looking away. Gazing into the lovely oceans of Slaine’s eyes was only making it worse.  
Slaine’s face fell and he glanced down. He furrowed his brow. “What are you doing with Mr. Cuddlebug? You hate that pillow,” he asked.  
“Apparently it’s all the rage to sit with pillow pets now. I’ve seen Saazbaum doing it at least twice a day,” Cruhteo responded drily.  
“Really? I haven’t ever seen him doing that,” Slaine wondered.  
Cruhteo began to tap his black boot rapidly against the hardwood floor in the same way someone does when waiting in a very long line. Slaine, light as he was, began to move up and down with the rhythmic tappings. Cruhteo couldn’t take it anymore. He put his strong hands on the Terran’s round hips, and flipped them over in a flash so Slaine was pressed against the couch with the Count on top of him. The white-haired male shifted his knee slightly, and felt it come into contact with something hard. He blushed profusely and smiled slightly.  
“Need some help there?”  
“You know damn well I need some help,” Cruhteo replied. He slid his hands under Slaine’s back and lifted him into his arms. The younger grabbed instinctively onto the Martian’s red coat, digging his fingers into the smooth fabric.   
Cruhteo turned and strode through the hallway to their master bedroom. He pulled the door shut with his foot, and laid Slaine on the bed. He moved on top of him again, beginning to kiss every inch of the pale skin he could reach. He pressed his mouth to Slaine’s palms, neck, and face. His fingers fumbled with Slaine’s coat buttons, splitting them as fast as he could. He needed more of the Terran’s skin to kiss, to taste, to experience. Slaine’s head fell back, moaning softly at the feel of Cruhteo’s mouth against his skin. He was completely oblivious to the Count reaching down under the bed. Cruhteo’s fingers found a long   
length of red silk. He pulled it out from the bed and smirked slightly against Slaine’s skin. He quickly pressed it over the Terran’s eyes and tied it in a concise knot.  
“C-Cruhteo…!” Slaine gasped.  
“Hush,” the Count whispered. He pressed his lips to Slaine’s, gently coaxing the Terran’s mouth into a kiss. He ran his tongue across his lower lip, desiring entrance. Slaine let his lips part for the Martian. Cruhteo pushed his tongue between Slaine’s lips, tasting every inch of the Terran’s mouth. His kiss quickly became hungry; Cruhteo sucking teasingly on Slaine’s tongue. Slaine shuddered under him, grabbing onto the Count’s shoulders for support. Cruhteo pulled away barely, his lips still brushing up against the Terran’s. He pushed Slaine’s coat off completely and glowered at the sheer button down keeping him from the body he so desired. He curled his fingers into the neckline and tore the fabric easily in half.  
“D-Did you rip my shirt?” Slaine asked shyly.  
“Maybe~,” Cruhteo murmured, running his tongue down Slaine’s bare chest. He moved his mouth upward and began to gently nibble the Terran’s buds.  
Slaine clapped both his hands over his mouth, trying to keep his humiliating noises within. The way Cruhteo touched him felt amazing, but Slaine was ashamed of the waves of pleasure that crashed through his body.   
“You need to make noise for me,” Cruhteo growled, taking both of Slaine’s hands in his. He rummaged under the bed again and felt his fingers close around cold metal. He pulled up a pair of gleaming silver handcuffs and their less tasteful fuzzy, pink twin. He glowered at the offending pair and sighed. Resigning himself to it, he took the silver pair and tightly shackled one of Slaine’s hands to the bedpost.   
Slaine lay there in a cold shock as Cruhteo chained up his other hand in the pink fuzzy pair. Slaine began to giggle at the feeling of the soft fluff against his thin wrist. Cruhteo tipped his chin up, leaning in dangerously close.  
“One word and I’ll take you over my knee.”  
Slaine turned scarlet and let out a breathy moan of pleasure. His breath came in short gasps as Cruhteo ran his hands down Slaine’s bare torso. His eyes were dark with lust for the younger. He trailed his fingers down the paths of scars, eliciting shivers from his submissive.   
“You’re incredibly sexy, restrained like this,” Cruhteo smirked, moving his hand downward to Slaine’s groin. He cupped the Terran in his hands, stroking and teasing.  
The white-haired male gasped softly, his hips pushing up into the Count’s hand- desperate for more. He couldn’t see the Martian’s face, but he was nearly positive Cruhteo was smirking.  
Still caressing Slaine through his pants, the Count reached again under his bed. He really needed to organize down there. His hand brushed against several long strands of beads, and he grinned. He closed his fingers around the leather handle and pulled it up. He laid the beads of the flogger lightly on Slaine’s chest, waiting for a reaction.  
“If anything I do becomes too much for you, just say…” Cruhteo looked around the room for something to be a safeword. His eyes found Slaine’s Frosty the Snowman stuffed animal on the dresser. “Frosty. I won't do anything you don’t want, alright? I promise.”  
Slaine nodded, his throat dry with pleasurable anticipation. “Yes. I want to do this with you,” he breathed. He needed to grip something, so he gripped the bedposts tightly, his knuckles going white.   
Cruhteo moved the beads across the Terran’s chest back and forth slowly before pulling them away suddenly. Slaine blinked behind his blindfold at the disappearance. The Count brought them down again, slapping them down- gently for now- against the Terran’s buds. Slaine gasped aloud, shock echoing through his veins. Cruhteo trailed the beads down his submissive’s chest to his stomach and back up again, provoking more tremors.  
The Martian moved the whip across Slaine’s ribcage now before smacking him again. He was still keeping his movements gentle; he knew this was Slaine’s first exposure to any kind of S&M. Slaine shivered in pleasure, anxiously clenching and unclenching his fingers around the bedposts.  
Cruhteo drew the flogger down Slaine’s chest to his hips; he moved it in slow a circle around Slaine’s groin before smacking him gently. Slaine shuddered under him, his mouth going totally dry. He whined softly, totally at Cruhteo’s mercy.  
“You’re pretty desperate, aren't you?” Cruhteo hummed, tugging Slaine’s pants down a little.  
Slaine nodded, arching his hips up a little.  
The Count pulled his pants completely off and dropped them over the bed and then tugged the Terran’s underwear off as well.  
Slaine was completely naked under him now, tied up and helpless. Cruhteo growled softly deep in his throat as he took in every inch of the Terran’s body with a hungry gaze. The Martian slapped Slaine again, leaving red marks across the Terran’s member.  
The white haired male moaned loudly, unable to keep his pleasure to himself. Cruhteo smirked grimly to himself.  
The Count picked up his short glass of iced water off the nightstand and plucked one of the ice cubes from the glass. He set the glass back and put the cube in his mouth. Slaine nervously adjusted in his binds, unsure of Cruhteo’s next move. The Count pressed his mouth against one of the Terran’s scars, his lips parted so the ice was against his skin. Slaine moaned loudly, tossing his head from side to side. The ice burned against his skin in its chill, creating a ball of pleasure in the white haired male’s stomach.   
“C-Cruhteo…!” Slaine gasped, squirming under him as Cruhteo moved his mouth and the ice across the Terran’s scars.   
The Count drew the ice cube in painfully slow circles around Slaine’s nipples before making a steady line down the Terran’s pale stomach. Slaine gasped breathily, his toes curling and uncurling. The sensations flooding him were like being dangled on the edge of heaven. Cruhteo ran the ice cube lightly down Slaine’s shaft, causing the Terran’s hips to buck up suddenly. Slaine turned scarlet, ashamed at his lack of control over his body, but the Martian only chuckled. He took Slaine in his mouth, swirling the ice around the head of the Terran’s cock. White spots began to pop across Slaine’s dark vision as he was embroiled in the heavenly torture.   
Cruhteo sat up a little and considered Slaine. He removed the ice cube from his mouth and set it down in Slaine’s belly button. The Terran shivered a little and Cruhteo leaned over him.  
“Here’s a challenge for you. Don't spill any of the water as it melts,” Cruhteo said, gently scratching the insides of Slaine’s thighs. “If you do… well then I’ll have to punish you.”  
Slaine’s throat went dry; it was suddenly much harder to keep his body still. The Count ghosted the tips of his fingers down Slaine’s member very lightly before giving him a surprising squeeze. Slaine gasped aloud, water sloshing down his stomach in little, icy rivers. Cruhteo made a tutting noise and shook his head.   
“So disobedient… I’ll have to teach you a lesson,” he murmured, running his tongue down Slaine’s stomach to lap up the spilled water. The Terran trembled as Cruhteo straightened up and undid Slaine’s left hand from the handcuff. The younger’s arm fell limply at his side. Slaine blinked in surprise. Was this his punishment…?  
But Cruhteo quickly flipped the Terran over so he was lying across the Martian’s knees. The Count passed the palm of his hand gently across Slaine’s posterior before smacking him hard once, twice, three times. Slaine gasped aloud, his frame shaking uncontrollably.  
“Do you understand that you did something wrong?” Cruhteo asked, trailing his fingers down Slaine’s back.  
“Y-yes!” Slaine moaned, his free hand clenched.  
“Yes…” Cruhteo prompted, dissatisfied.  
“Yes, Master!” Slaine choked out, still trembling.  
“That’s better…” Cruhteo whispered, gently returning Slaine to his original position. He resecured the Terran’s hand to the bedpost and watched him shiver for a moment before standing up and removing his pants and underwear. He moved back on the bed, creating dips in the comforter. He slowly picked up Slaine’s legs and wrapped one around his waist and rested the other on his shoulder.   
“I’ve got you, baby. I've got you,” he whispered, giving the Terran a gentle kiss. “I won't force anything on you.”  
Slaine shivered, knowing what was next. But even though he was aware, Cruhteo’s first thrust sent waves of shock crashing over the Terran. His legs shook against Cruhteo’s skin as he felt the familiar beads on his shaft again. Ecstasy flooded Slaine’s veins as Cruhteo began to ruthlessly hit the Terran’s prostate. Slaine moaned loudly, his body rocking into Cruhteo’s powerful thrusts. I must have died and gone to Heaven… Slaine thought, his legs and hips convulsing.  
Slaine’s muscles started to tighten, his mouth going dry. He gasped, helpless in his binds, “O-oh God, Cruhteo… I-I’m gonna…”  
“Hold it,” Cruhteo commanded, his fingers tightening a little on Slaine’s skin. “You can only let go when I tell you to. If you disobey me- I’ll have to punish you.”  
“Y-yes, master!” Slaine blurted automatically. But only after he had said it did the weight of Cruhteo’s command strike him. He had to control himself completely. Cruhteo smirked and began to stroke Slaine’s erect shaft. The Terran trembled under him, his lip quivering. He felt so full of pleasure he thought he would burst. The Count continued to rock their hips together, still rubbing and caressing Slaine’s most sensitive areas. The Terran was breathing hard, shaking and shivering under Cruhteo with the pressure of staying in control.  
“Do you want release?” Cruhteo asked, teasing Slaine’s thighs and cock with a grin.  
“Y-Yes!” the Terran gasped, shaking with rapture.  
“Then beg.”  
It took a moment for the Count’s statement to register with Slaine. Beg? He thought desperately. He wasn't entirely sure how to beg, but his body was screaming for him to do something.  
“P-please, Cruhteo… please m-master… I-I’ll do anything for you… I’m your s-slave master… I’ll obey everything you s-say… Oh, master… I n-need you now…” Slaine choked out.  
Cruhteo considered him for a moment, taking in the Terran’s trembling body with lust-filled eyes. He traced his fingers down Slaine’s body, eliciting even more shudders. “Alright. I allow you to come,” he said, nodding.  
As if on cue, Slaine’s body seized up and he clutched at the bedposts like a life raft. He gasped and fell limp on the bed, still shaking. From far away, he still felt Cruhteo’s thrusts. Coming down from his high, he gasped softly as the Count filled him with a wet heat.  
Cruhteo reached up and uncuffed Slaine’s shaking hands. The Terran’s arms fell to his sides, his body slack. The Martian slipped his fingers under the blindfold and pulled it off. He was smiling.  
“You did well, my love,” he whispered, kissing the Terran’s forehead.  
Slaine wrapped his trembling arms tightly around Cruhteo, burying his face in the Count’s neck.   
For a long moment, Cruhteo held him and whispered gentle words of comfort in his ear. After a while, he laid Slaine back on the bed and stood up. Slaine reached out for him, looking hurt.  
“I’ll be right back, don’t worry,” Cruhteo said with a soft smile. He walked to the bathroom and removed a washcloth from the cabinet. He turned on the faucet and wet it with cold water. He wrung out the excess water and walked back to where Slaine still lay.   
He knelt on the bed in front of the Terran and pulled him into a sitting position. The Count took the washcloth and ran it over the red marks and slowly-forming bruises. Slaine shivered as Cruhteo cleaned his injuries. With a small smile, he mopped Slaine’s red and sweaty face.   
“Are you alright?” He asked, setting the washcloth down.   
Slaine nodded and opened his arms. “Yeah… I really enjoyed that…” He breathed.  
Cruhteo smiled and pulled Slaine into his arms. He stroked the Terran’s hair and held him close. They lay back together, holding onto each other lovingly.  
“I love you,” Slaine whispered, pressing his face against Cruhteo’s chest.  
The Count tightened his arms around Slaine. “I love you, too.”


End file.
